Poisoned Hearts.
by DarkWolf2
Summary: In the stealth of night the Marauders descend on the Mansion, taking its occupants by surprise and capturing one of them.They leave the rest to deal with the consequences. (Will eventually include my own character.) Pg-13 for later chapters.
1. Without a sign, without a scent. 1/?

Disclaimer: *Waves hand in front of screen* "You don't want to sue me. You do not want to sue me…really." Marvel owns, um how about I start with what Marvel doesn't own? Okay, this is easier. Marvel doesn't own Mucous or Poison. If you wish to use either. Go ahead!   
  
A/N: This just came to me. It involves the X-men, Sinister, Marauders and eventually my own character Poison.  
  
  
  
Cerebo never picked him up and he was in the mansion before the X-men had even registered his presence. Slowly he slithered up the wall and slid in a conveniently opened window. The house was mostly dark. He'd picked a time when most of the x-men were out.  
  
The mutant known as Mucous had come to neutralise four subjects; Jean and Scott Summers, Gambit and if possible Beast. Currently he had made the mistake of choosing a time when the only mutants that were present were Gambit and Wolverine both who were in the middle of watching the playoffs.  
  
"Cajun you better had not drank m' beer."  
  
"Moi? Mon ami. Why would I do a t'ing like dat?"  
  
"Cause yer too lazy to get yer own."  
  
"…"  
  
They returned their attention to the flickering screen in front of them neither yet aware of the presence moving through the building.  
  
Mucous lurked round the corner finally nearing the subjects, he would be glad when this was done. The place was far too dry for his tastes. He came to the living room where the two X-men currently were. He would have to move quickly as soon they would notice him.  
  
Logan twitched he thought he heard something. Not a loud something but still it was there.   
"You hear somethin' Gumbo?"  
  
"Non. Mebbe yo' mind is playing tricks?"  
  
"Hah" He grunted in reponse.  
  
Then he smelt it, a damp wet smell. Kind of what it was like first thing in the morning, a scent that definitely shouldn't be in the house. Not with the way the women held a strict code of cleanliness.  
  
"Cajun, I think we got ourselves a visitor."  
  
Gambit nodded silent assent, a playing card appearing between his fingers, which he flipped over in a lazy fashion. " Lets go welcome them X-men style."  
  
Wolverine sniffed the air once more, the mutant was closer of course he didn't expect it to be this close.   
  
Before his instinct kicked into play, Logan had a chance to stare at the mutant in front of him. He was one huge bulge with what appeared to be a head at stop, looking something similar to a snail. Fluids oozed out of every part of him and a thin layer of it had already begun to coat the ground, spreading quickly towards them.   
  
Gambit jumped away from the fluid, charging a card at the same time.  
"Mebbe we be needin' some salt, mon ami?"  
  
Wolverine only grunted in response.  
  
Flinging it at him it was absorbed quite harmlessly by a big glob of mucous. Wolverine slashed helplessly at the glob covering his legs, moving up his thighs and jumped towards Mucous. He made contact with more of the sticky stuff and felt it trickle towards his mouth.   
  
It moved faster than expected and from this angle he could see the Cajun was having the same trouble. Layer after layer covered him, slowly suffocating him. Clawing at it he fell from the mutants grasp and lay prone on his back. Gambit had been trying to charge it, finding that made his situation much. He fruitlessly scraped it from his throat and face, never getting the chance to scream as covered his nostrils and mouth.  
  
The mutant known as Mucous, signalled for the awaiting Marauders to come and finish the job. It took them all of four minutes to get in (front door naturally) and up to the room.  
  
"Eh runt, what I wouldn't give to have a good fight with ya now." Sabretooth sneered, kicking at the unconscious Wolverine. He scowled at the big glob of sticky stuff now on his face and shook it, sending it flying across the room.  
  
"Do we have to leave so early?" someone moaned, "Can't we trash the place a bit first."  
  
"I was hoping to go to Gambit room and get a few things for him. Just to make his stay with us a bit more comfortable." A cruel smile lit Vertigos face. Her mind reeling in anticipation of what she could use against him.  
  
Mucous still stood by the door waiting for the verdict. This was his first mission with the marauders and he wanted to find out if it wouldn't be his last.  
  
"Sabretooth just grab Gambit and then we can trash what we want. Just make it fast." Scalphunter snapped. They'd only got one, Sinister had wanted four, and this to put it mildly was not good.  
  
The disgusted look on Sabretooth's face when he realised he was going to be covered in the mucous caused more raucous laughter from the others. Swinging the unresisting form of Gambit over his shoulder, he stalked out, followed by Arclight.  
  
Scalphunter came last, taking out a gun; he aimed and fired at Mucous hitting him just at the base of his neck, his only weak spot.   
  
Bits of him flew everywhere, covering the rest of the room and Arclight.  
  
"Did you have to shoot him while I stood beside him! You idiot, you could have hit me. Now I'm covered in this stuff." She snapped, fury colouring her eyes.  
  
He shrugged. "Sinister didn't have much use for him after this."  
  
  
True in a sense, not after he had failed to get the other three.   
------------  
The mansion was eerily dim and Rogue frowned at the sight of the open door. She and a few of the others had been out on a 'girls night out.'   
"Logan, Remy?" She called into the greeting darkness.   
  
The others were still getting out of the car (she's flown ahead) and were now looking at Rouge with growing alarm. Stepping in she could see the place was completely trashed. Quickly she ran up to the living room.   
  
"Jean, Storm quick. Remy's gone!"  
  
End-Part 1  
  
Next part- Sinister has his clutches on Remy and I'll be introducing my new character, Sinister daughter, Poison.  
  
Please be kind and review. It will really brighten up my day! :))) 


	2. Of pathogens and decisions

TEveryone who replied, thank you! This chapter is dedicated to you.   
  
  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Remy's eyelids were heavy when he awoke and his body was tired and numb. Was it normal for your mind to be awake while your body was still a sleep? Both his nose and mouth felt clogged with gooey stuff that he couldn't identified and he felt weighted down all over.   
  
He was inclined to roll over on his side but his mind eventually caught up with his nose and he noticed the medical, disinfectant smell he identified with laboratories.   
  
Slowly event's came back.   
  
The marauders…. Fervently he hoped this was Beast's lab. He lay still, praying no one had noticed that he was awake. Listening closely he became aware of the fact that he was not alone. Footsteps fell beside him and he heard someone murmuring to himself or her so as he thought softly that he had to strain to hear.  
  
  
  
  
However, it was the next voice that made every part in Remy scream, 'Run!'   
  
"You going to do anything about this frail?" He heard Sabretooth say.  
  
"Tried licking it? No? Oh well, there's some solvent over there."  
  
Sabretooth growled lowly, "Ya going to clean him up too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sabretooth grunted, obviously getting bored hanging round.  
  
"…And they would cover him in this stuff too…". He heard her say.  
  
At least he assumed it was a woman, all his sense's seemed mucked up. There was some rustling and then he felt the weight on his body grow a bit lighter.  
  
"…Use it on his face and it will probably kill him…"  
  
A small cloth deftly wiped his face, removing the gooey stuff blocking his nose, eyes, mouth and ears. To his surprise he discovered he could move one of his hands, slowly he opened his eyes. A girl/ woman with dark black hair and green eyes was washing his face. She gasped, startled when she saw his eyes, here yes uncertain. Swiftly he grabbed her hand, and used it for leverage to sit up.   
  
"I see you're awake." Her tone was calm and emotionless.  
  
"Where am I?" Remy hissed, tugging her closer to him.   
  
She flinched slightly. "My Father's labourites. Would you let go off my arm?"  
  
With sudden realisation he found that he couldn't use his power, not letting go off her hand, her felt the heavy weight around his neck, an inhibitor. His eyes darted round the room looking for a quick escape.   
"Guess me an' yo' goin' to take a walk chere."  
  
"I don't think so Remy."  
  
He froze, pulling her in front of him his other hand sliding round her neck.   
"Wha' d' ya wan' Sinister?"  
  
Sinister chuckled and moved across the room, Gambits eyes following his movements.   
"Corrine can you go please. Sabretooth used the wrong solvent on his fur and needs your help."  
  
She went to move but stopped when Gambits grip tightened on her throat. Despite the fact that her Father was standing right in front of her and she could probably take him down in a few seconds. Corrine was terrified; none of her Fathers 'patients' had ever directly threatened her. Keeping her calm facade she waited for her Father to intervene."   
  
Sinisters red eyes flashed with something akin to amusement. He ignored the Cajun for a moment, turning his back on him to take a small black box of the table. He shuffled through some sheets and absently stated.   
" I have been recently discovered an interesting pathogen. It should be of some interest to your friends. "  
  
"And why would dat be Sinister?" Remy spat, grip reflexively tightening on Posions throat.   
  
"It creates flu like symptoms in the victims body, then when the body begins to build antibodies against it. It begins, in layman's terms; turn the anti-bodies against each other, crippling the victim. Paralyse from the neck down is usually the end result. " Sinister paused allowing Remy to digest this information before continuing.  
"I happen to have placed a small vial containing this in your home and I doubt you would want the vials structure to break-down and expose the others to it? Hmm?"  
  
His grip slowly slackened on Poisons throat, his face a mixture of disgust and fear. No, he wouldn't do it. He couldn't co-operate with Sinister and sell his soul yet again. There had to be a way out, he'd find it or the others would him. But for now, Remy's shoulders slumped in defeat and he released Corrine.  
  
"That's my boy. I knew you would make the right decision in the end."   
  
Picking up a syringe, he smiled coldly. "Don't worry this won't hurt a bit."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The others were going through various state of shock back at the mansion. Bobby having been silenced for his "couldn't have happened to a nicer guy" remarks by an irate Ororo who icily informed him, "Gambit was after all an X-man."  
  
The mucus that had covered Logan's body had finally begun to dissolve with a little help from Beast, who wanted to insure his patient didn't suffocate.   
  
They were avoiding the living room, after Beast informed them, that what covered the walls was indeed mutant remains and the source of Logan's condition. Still there was hardly a room in the house that wasn't touched by the marauders. Every room had been ransacked, especially the female dorm.  
  
Rouge was the only one currently of no use. She stat hunched in the kitchen since she had been kicked out of the lab by Hank, and the fact she had nowhere else to go. Her room was the worst destroyed next to Jubilees. Statements of what was going to happen to her wrote all over the walls, her clothes viscously slashed…  
  
She shuddered; barely noticing the door swinging open until her mind registered it was Jean.   
"An' look with Cerebra Jean?"  
  
"I'm sorry Rogue, Remy was always hard to locate before and now there's no trace of him at all. " Her voice was weary and strained, as she'd been trying for the best part of the night to locate Remy.  
  
She winced in sympathy at Rogue stricken face. "I'm sure we'll find him, it's just a matter of time."   
  
Rouge nodded numbly.   
"You know, Jubilee staying out in the boathouse tonight, something about the mansion feeling like it was violated. If you like you could go out and stay with her. It might keep your mind of things. "  
  
"Ma'be sugah, ah t'ink Jubilee's right, ah just wish, we'd been 'ere. Ma'be we coulda done som'thing' Anything.." Her voice cracked and she broke down in sobs.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, I just had to end that chapter there! Sorry about that. Poison is going to a bit more mention in the next chapter and things should begin to pick up after this!  
  
Review please!  



End file.
